The Portal
by WittyKitty4
Summary: One minute Anya is with her family in Canada and the next she is with Legolas and his family in Mirkwood. Some things are not what they seem.
1. Chapter one: The Portal

**Author's Note:**

 **I got the inspiration for this story by walking through the forest with my family! Please leave reviews. I really want to know what you readers think of my story!**

Chapter one

Anya walked through the forest with her parents and her two brothers. Her parents were behind her and her brothers were in front of her. As the family passed a side path Anya wondered what was down there. She remembered how her mom had told her to stay to the right.

" This path is on the right." Anya said to herself. " It wouldn't hurt for me to step down there for a few minutes and check it out."

" Anya, we're going this way." Anya's older brother called.

" Okay." She said as she ran carefully down the other path. It took her into a tiny wooded hollow where the trees grew even thicker and underbrush was everywhere.

Anya trekked through the underbrush for a minute. She looked down at her blue sneakers and realized they were not the best shoes to go exploring in. She looked up at the pale blue sky which was barely showing through the tops of the trees. She wasn't watching where she was going and she fell into a pit and lost consciousness.

When Anya awoke it was too dark to see anything. The girl stood and looked around, she saw a tunnel in one side of the pit. She walked into the tunnel and noticed a light at the end of it.

" Am I dead." She wondered.

She walked to the end of the tunnel and came out into a very dense forest that was thick with trees and very dark.

" I'm not dead." Anya said quietly. Then she noticed she wasn't speaking English but a strange melodic language. " It almost sounds like elvish."

The girl looked to her feet and noticed she was no longer wearing sneakers but brown lace up boots. She let her eyes travel up her legs and saw she was wearing green-brown leather pants and a knee length dark green hunting dress. She looked to her arms and saw the same green on her sleeves. At her wrists and to her elbows were dark brown leather cuffs with strange elvish patterns. She also wore a leather vest-like article with a closed front and a belt. Anya reached her hand behind her back and felt a bow and quiver. She took the bow and looked at it. It was dark brown and had gold leaves around the middle. She put the bow away and pulled out an arrow. She examined the arrow and saw that it looked a lot like Legolas's arrow.

" But Legolas is fictional." Anya thought.

She reached to her back again and pulled out two identical knives with beautiful silver blades and red-brown wooden handles. She spun the knives around and then realized that she didn't know how to do that. She put the knives back and then heard voices.

" Ada, why can I not go?" A soft, young, male voice said.

" Your place is here, Legolas." Said a deeper, firmer male voice.

" Legolas and Thranduil?" Anya thought as she crept towards the voices.

As she peered out from behind the bushes she realized she had been teleported to Mirkwood in Middle Earth.

" Why can't I go colonize Ithilien?" Legolas asked again.

" I have already told you," Thranduil said firmly, " Your place is here!"

Anya realized she was in Mirkwood after the war of the ring. She sighed with relief and then realized that was a big mistake. Both elves looked in her direction and she ducked.

" I believe we have a spy." Thranduil whispered to Legolas.

Legolas leaped nimbly over the brush and jumped at Anya. She screamed.

" Don't worry, Ada, it's just an elf that we have never seen before,"

" I'm an elf?" Anya thought as she lifted her hand to her ear. Sure enough she felt a dull point.

" Epic!" She thought.

Just then she noticed Thranduil was coming towards her. She stood and began to panic inside.

" I need an elvish name!" She thought quickly.

"What is your name?" Thranduil demanded.

" I am Salabel." Anya said as she curtsied.

" Ah, you know when a king is speaking to you, Salabel." Thranduil said.

" Yes, your majesty."

" Where are you from?" Thranduil asked.

" Rivendell." Anya said.

" Who's daughter are you?" The king wondered.

" My father died before I was born, your majesty, my mother is Lestil, she departed for the undying lands many years ago." Anya answered, making up her family history as she went.

" What is your race?" Thranduil asked.

" Elf."

" No, the other one."

" Oh, Sindarian, your majesty." Anya answered.

" Legolas, show Salabel to the palace." Thranduil ordered.

" Yes, Ada." Legolas replied.

Legolas walked towards the palace and Anya followed, she was thinking about what had just happened.

Once they reached the palace Legolas opened the doors and showed Anya inside.

The palace was beautiful with intricately carved pillars and many stairs leading to many rooms.

" Where are we going, your highness?" Anya asked Legolas.

" Please, call me Legolas. And I am taking you to your chambers."

" My chambers?" Anya asked.

" Yes, any elf Ada thinks is eligible is treated like a princess."

" Eligible for what?" Anya asked.

" For marriage." Legolas said.

" Marriage?" Any asked.

Legolas gave a long answer as they walked through the palace but Anya heard none of it. She was too busy thinking about how she wanted to marry Legolas and how that dream was a lot closer.

It was that evening, Anya was in her chambers. A few minutes before some servants had brought a beautiful blue dress for Anya to wear and they were now putting it on her. Once they had done up the tiny silver clasps going up the bodice of the dress they had placed a beautiful silver diadem on Anya's smooth raven black hair. Then the servants left and Anya was alone to her thoughts until there was another knock at the door.

" Come in." Anya said.

In walked a tall prince with light blonde hair and grey eyes. He had a slight resemblance to Thranduil but certainly was not him. He was rather not handsome but merely somewhat cute.

" I am Prince Lavanor, the heir to the throne. I suppose my brother told you about us?"

" N-no." Anya choked.

" Oh, well, any eligible young lady is treated finely so than one day very soon I can marry her. You happen to be the only young lady who has stayed to this point. Most want to be in love with my brother Legolas."

" Uh, well he is quiet attractive." Anya answered.

" Yes, nobody ever tells me that." Lavanor said.

" Well, it isn't good to lie." Anya said.

The prince rolled his eyes.

" They tell me your name is Salabel." Lavanor said.

" Yes." Anya said.

" I am to escort you to the festival of starlight." He stood and offered his arm. She stood and took it.

As they walked outside Anya thought about the older prince. He kind of reminded her of James Norrington from Pirates of the Caribbean.

TBC


	2. Chapter two: On Love and Ducks

**Author's note:**

 **Thought I'd throw in some New Years refrences! I beg you to review my story! JK! I'm not that desperate. But please review! Happy new year!**

Chapter two

Lavanor led Anya to a courtyard where many elves were partying. Mystical looking blue lanterns dotted the trees and two long tables with long benches filled the space. Lavanor took Anya to the head end of the further table and sat her down across from Legolas. He plopped down next to her. Soon Thranduil came and all the elves stood.

" Now begins the feast of starlight!" Thranduil exclaimed as he held a goblet of red wine. " To the new year!"

" To the new year!" The court echoed.

" To the new year!" Anya said softly, staring into the blue eyes of the elf across from her.

Then she turned and looked at the elf she was supposed to be courting, he certainly was not as handsome as his younger brother.

All through the night the elves partied. Finally at two in the next morning Lavanor took Anya to a grove of trees.

"Salabel," he said passionately, " I know we have only known each other for a day but already I feel we have a connection, I love you."

He leaned over, Anya held her breath, preparing for a kiss from an elf she did not care for but instead he leaned over, took her hand and kissed it.

" I ask your permission to court you." He said.

" I- I suppose." She stuttered.

" Do you not feel the same as I?" Lavanor asked.

" It's not that." She sighed. She looked into the tall elf's grey eyes and felt a tang of guilt. If she told him no he would surely be crushed.

" You may court me." Anya answered, she knew her decision would effect her chances with Legolas but she could not bear to hurt Lavanor's feelings.

The next morning Anya was lounging on her bed when there was a knock at the door.

" Come in." Anya said.

In walked Thranduil with two maidens trailing behind him.

" Your majesty!" Anya said quickly as she stood and straightened her dark green robe.

" Salabel, you need ladies in waiting." Thranduil said.

He gestured to the first maiden who had flowing chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

" This is Aithwen."

The king gestured to the second maiden. She had red-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

" This is Corunes. These will be your ladies in waiting." Thranduil said. With that he left.

Anya flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

" What are you thinking about, M'lady?" Corunes wondered.

" The Prince." Anya said simply.

" Which Prince, M'lady?" Aithwen wondered as she came towards Anya.

" Both, to be honest, I don't really have feelings for Lavanor."

" And what of Prince Legolas?" Aithwen giggled.

" His eyes, I am lost when I look into his eyes. His kindness to me when I was lost here was impeccable."

" Sounds like you're in love with him!" Aithwen giggled as she sat lightly on the bed.

" You mustn't tell I soul, girls." Anya said.

" I promise, but only if you tell the prince of your feelings for him before you marry Lavanor." Corunes said.

" Yes." Aithwen agreed.

" Alright." Anya agreed. " When I get the chance to tell Legolas I will."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

" Come in!" I called.

The door opened and there stood Legolas.

" Now's your chance." Aithwen whispered to Anya as her and Corunes left the room.

" Salabel, I must speak with you." Legolas said passionately as he made his way over to where Anya stood.

He stopped close in front of her and took her hands. Anya stared into Legolas's blue eyes and wondered what he could possibly want to say to her.

"I- I think I like you a lot." He said shyly.

Anya looked at him confused.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I think I have feelings for you, Legolas." Anya said quietly. " But because I'm courting your brother our love is probably forbidden."

" It is." Legolas murmured sadly. " Ada is always telling me Lavanor must be married before I can be. I'll never be able to be with you."

" We will find a way." Anya said, suddenly feeling very romantic. She put her hand to his cheek and let it linger there.

They heard footsteps in the hall. Legolas quickly placed a kiss on Anya's cheek and ran to the patio. He jumped off just as Lavanor knocked at the door.

" Come in." Anya said slowly.

Lavanor entered the room.

" I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a tour of the grounds." Lavanor asked.

Anya decided to put on an act. " I would be delighted!" She said sweetly.

Lavanor walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. The couple walked for many hours around the palace grounds. Lavanor showed Anya every beautiful corner and told her about every statue and monument. At last it was evening. Lavanor led Anya to a private courtyard where wine and a feast had been prepared just for then.

The two sat down at the low table and Lavanor began to serve the food.

" Would you like some duck?" He asked.

" No. I'm a duck vegetarian, so I don't eat duck." Anya said.

" I see." Lavanor said, " Would you like some turkey?"

" Yes, please."

The two ate for a while and Anya had to admit, she was beginning to admire Lavanor.

That night as she lay in bed, Anya wondered if she would learn to love the older prince. But then as soon as she thought about Legolas she wished he were the one she was courting.

TBC


	3. Chapter three: Lavanor is Surprised

**Author's note:**

 **Do they even have Balls in middle earth? Oh well, if they don't this is a fanfiction.**

Chapter four

Anya woke the next morning to hear someone knocking on her door.

" Who is it?" She asked as she jumped out of bed and quickly pulled a dress over her head.

" Aithwen, M'lady." Came the reply.

" Oh," Anya sighed as she tied the sash on the the navy blue dress with red lining. "Come in."

In walked Aithwen, she had a very excited expression on her dimpled face.

" Guess what I heard from the maids! They heard from the cook that he has to prepare for a ball tomorrow night!"

" What?" Anya squealed, " That's so exciting!"

" But there's something else." Aithwen continued sadly. " I also heard that the Lavanor has to propose to you first."

" Oh no!" Anya cried. In her head she was thinking about the mistake she made when she left her family to go on a different path.

" Also, I was sent here by Lavanor because he wants a private audience with you, in the garden."

Anya spun around to face a mirror. She combed her hair and then sighed.

" What is wrong M'lady?" Aithwen asked.

" I do not love Lavanor, but I cannot tell him no when he asks me."

" Just go." Aithwen encouraged.

" Thank you, Aithwen, for your support." Anya said as she walked out the door.

Anya made her way to the garden. When she arrived she saw Lavanor pacing around. When he saw her he stopped and grinned.

" Hello, Lavanor." She smiled.

" Salabel, I feel like our relationship is not genuine. Do you really love me?"

Anya was surprised, she had expected the prince to ask for her hand but instead he was wondering if she loved him.

" I must do my duty." She said simply.

The expression on Lavanor's face changed completely. He looked as if he was on the border of crying.

" Your duty?" He asked softly, " So you do not really love me?"

Anya looked away. She saw Legolas far away and wished to go to him.

" Please tell me if you love me!" Lavanor begged.

" No. I do not." Anya said as she felt tears well in her eyes.

Lavanor ran inside and Anya began to cry.

" What have I done?" She cried.

Then she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked behind her and saw Legolas with a gentle expression in his soft eyes. He turned her around and kissed her lips lightly.

"I think your brother knows of our love." Anya said.

" He does." Legolas said as Anya rested her head on his shoulder.

They stood out there for a while just holding each other. After a while the sky began to grow dark with an oncoming storm.

" I should go." Anya said to Legolas as they ran for cover and the rain began to fall.

As Anya walked down the hall she noticed a few servants looked very worried. She made her way to Thranduil's throne room where he was having an argument with a servant.

" I don't care if it's raining, find my son!" Thranduil shouted.

" What is going on?" Anya asked the king.

" What a nice predicament you've gotten us into!" Thranduil said angrily to Anya.

" What?" Anya asked.

" You are here for one purpose and that is to marry my elder son. The last I heard of him he was moping in his room because you do not love him!" Thranduil shouted.

" I... do not know what to say..." Anya gasped.

" There is nothing for you to say! When this storm is over you will go back to Rivendell! Is that clear?"

" Yes." Anya said.

Anya went back into her room and cried.

When the storm was finally over, Anya dressed in the clothes she was wearing when she arrived and took up her bow, quiver and knives. The servants sent her out of the palace thinking she was going to Rivendell but in reality she didn't know how to get back to earth.

When she passed the place where she came to Middle Earth she could not find the tunnel which she came through. Then she heard a loud cracking noise. Quick as lightning Anya drew her bow and an arrow and spun around. There stood Lavanor.

" Oh, it's only you." She smiled.

" Yes, _only_ me. I was never as good as my younger brother." The elf snarled.

Anya gasped. Clearly the elf's hurt and anger had changed him, he acted like an evil person now.

" Lavanor, don't do this, this isn't you." Anya cried as the older prince drew his bow and prepared to shoot Anya.

But then Anya heard someone shout, "Salabel!" Then an arrow flew through the air and hit Lavanor on the leg.

Legolas ran through the woods and stood next to Anya.

" Do you think a mere arrow in the leg can stop me, brother?" Lavanor shouted.

" You are only an elf, Lavanor," Legolas said, trying to convince his brother, " You are not a god."

" Well I should be!" With that, the older elf pulled the arrow from his leg and ran farther into the woods.

" Why are you here?" Anya asked Legolas.

" I know who you are, Anya." Legolas said.

TBC


	4. Chapter four: The Original Plan

**Author's note:**

 **This chapter will be longer than my usual chapter length. As always, please review!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter four

" How?" Anya gasped.

" I payed attention to the tales my nanny told me when I was little, I figured it out from there."

" What tales?" Anya wondered.

" There were tales of random elves appearing in this forest exactly where you appeared." Legolas explained.

" Then how did you figure out my real name?" Anya asked.

" There was this strange magic object with a colourful case and there was a slim compartment on the back of the case. Inside the compartment was a slip of paper that read Anya Loewen."

" Oh," Anya realized, " That is my phone, do you have it?"

" Yes," Legolas said, taking Anya's phone from a pocket in his pants and handing it to her.

" Thank you." She smiled as she opened a pouch on her belt that had a few pieces of lembas in it and slipped her phone inside.

" What will you do now?" Legolas wondered.

" I will have to return home, I have a life."

" I understand." Legolas sighed.

" Does anyone besides you know I'm not from Middle Earth?" Anya asked.

" No." Legolas replied.

Just then a crashing was heard from the bushes and the next moment a messenger appeared.

" Prince Legolas," the messenger cried, "An army of plants is attacking the palace, we need you and Salabel, the king demands it!"

" Of course," Legolas said as he grabbed Anya's hand and the three ran towards the palace.

When they arrived Legolas and Anya saw that there really _was_ an army of plants attacking the palace. Elves were fighting everywhere and leaves and petals were littered on the ground. At the center of the plant army was Lavanor. He wore green clothes that looked at if they were made of leaves.

" what's his power?" Anya asked a nearby elf.

" Every twenty seconds he can turn a plant alive by touching it with his hand," The elf replied.

Lavanor began fighting elves with his sword. The skill he had had as a captain of the guard was being used against those he had fought beside.

The elves fought but there were still many plants. Bows were useless in this situation. If someone shot a plant with an arrow it would just be stuck through with arrows but would not die.

Anya drew her knives and saw Legolas was doing likewise. She spun her knives around and began cutting down plant after plant.

" How did he get his powers?" Anya heard an elf ask another.

" I heard it was the same reason many strange elves have appeared in the forest." Another elf replied.

" You mean the portal?" The first elf asked.

The elves moved out of hearing distance and Anya continued to fight. Then she saw a plant eat an elf. It took the sword after and began using it.

Anya jumped towards that plant and began to slice at it. It fought back and created a wound on Anya's leg. She screamed as the wound began to sting harshly.

Legolas heard her scream, stopped what he was doing and ran to Anya. He fought the plant the had injured her and cut it down but in the process he got a large gash on his arm.

" Salabel!" He cried as he lifted her and noticed she was unconscious.

Anya awoke to the sweet smell of Athelas. She sat up and flinched as she felt the sting of a wound. She looked at her leg and saw that a bandage had been wrapped around it.

" Legolas," Anya called.

Legolas ran up to Anya and stood beside her.

" Yes?" Legolas asked.

" What happened?"

" We defeated the plants but Lavanor got away." Legolas informed her.

" Oh," Anya said sadly.

" He hasn't left your bedside since you came in here." Thranduil said as he approached.

" Your majesty." Anya said.

" Salabel, I was wrong, forgive me." Thranduil smiled as he motioned for his son to move and sat in the single chair.

After a few minutes of silence Anya looked at Thranduil. He stared straight ahead as if lost in thought.

" Thranduil?" Anya asked, suddenly realizing she should have called him Your Majesty, but he didn't mind.

" Yes, Salabel." Thranduil said gently, more gentle than she had ever heard him speak.

The question she was about to ask fled from her mind.

" How old are you?" Anya asked the Elvenking.

" That's very rude!" A nearby servant cried.

" Never mind, Nindor," Thranduil said to the servant, " I am 7,349."

" Oh," Anya said, " And how old is Lavanor?"

" Lavanor is 4,090." Thranduil replied as he gazed with sad eyes towards a window.

Anya turned and layed on the side that her wounded leg was not on. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. About an hour later there was a commotion just outside the healing hall. Anya twisted her neck to see what was going on. She saw Legolas talking quietly another Captain of the Guard. She heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...bind his..." She heard the captain say.

"...could...try it." She heard Legolas reply.

" What is going on?" She thought.

Legolas looked past the half open door and noticed Anya was staring at him as he conversed with the guard. He walked lightly over to her and she sat up.

" What's going on?" Anya asked.

" Aglardor and I were contemplating what we should do about Lavanor," Legolas explained as he took Anya's hand.

" You should consult your father before you act," Anya advised the elves.

" No need," Aglardor smiled. " We have this covered."

" What do you plan to do?" Anya asked.

" Bind his hands behind his back so he cannot touch the plants with his power," Legolas explained, " And then we'll lock him in a cell with no plants."

" Won't you feel bad? He is your brother," Anya said with a bit of uncertainty.

" He has been taken over by some unnatural source, he had become a servant of evil." Legolas said carefully.

" Are you sure?" Anya asked.

" Yes, melda (beloved), I am certain," Legolas said as he wrapped his arm around Anya's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

All was well, they had a plan to defeat their enemy and Anya was in love with the elf of her dreams.

TBC


	5. Chapter five: I Come in Peace

As Anya laid in bed the next day she thought about the Ball that was supposed to take place that night.

"Nindor!" She called to the servant.

Nindor looked up from his work of creating poultices and said, " Yes?"

" Will the Ball still take place tonight?" Anya inquired.

" I am not sure," Nindor replied.

He stood briskly and walked towards the door.

While he was gone, Anya thought it was a good idea to check on her wounds. She pulled back the crisp shees and warm blankets to see her leg. When she layed eyes on the wounded leg the saw the bandage was soaked with blood.

" Gross," Anya whispered just as Nindor returned.

" Don't touch that!" He snapped as he pulled the blankets back over Anya's body.

" Is the Ball still happening?" Anya asked.

" Not for you, it isn't."

" Wait, so in _is_ happening, you're just not letting me go?" Anya gasped.

" Yes," Nindor said coolly, he went back to making poultices.

Anya layed there for a few minutes until she decided to pull and act. She began sniffling and snorting.

" What are you doing?" Nindor asked.

" What are you doing?" Anya replied.

" No, what _are_ you doing?" Nindor said as he stood and Anya turned around.

When she did so she noticed a bowl of clean water right next to her bed. She dipped her finger into it and dropped the water onto her cheeks like tears. She began to fake sob and that got Nindor's attention.

" Stop crying," He sighed as he walked over to her.

Anya continued her act much to the annoyance of Nindor.

" Why are you crying?" He finally asked.

" You...you won't let...let me go to th..the Ball," Anya cried.

" I am not sure you are well enough, your leg has not yet healed," Nindor began.

" Please," Anya sobbed burying her head in the pillow so than Nindor couldn't see that her tears were fake.

" Fine," Nindor said after a long pause, "You May go, but do not dance too much."

" Thank you!" Anya smiled as she jumped up and hugged Nindor.

Nindor smiled and went back to making poultices.

" Can I leave this room yet?" Anya asked after a few minutes.

" Yes," Nindor said.

Anya stepped into the hall and looked down over the railing to a large open room with intricately carved pillars and a few tables off to the side.

" That it where the ball will be held," Legolas said from behind Anya.

She turned around and her eyes met the handsome prince's eyes. He came and stood next to her. They stood there in silence for a while and Anya never wanted the moment to end. After a few minutes she spoke up.

" When will you try to find Lavanor?"

" Right now we have no idea where he is," Legolas said, staring thoughtfully at the ballroom.

" Try sleeping on it," Anya suggested.

Legolas turned to Anya.

" We elves don't sleep much, Melda (beloved)," Legolas said, " Haven't you noticed you can go for days without sleep unlike humans." He turned up his nose on the word _humans._

" You speak as if you dislike humans," Anya said.

" There are some good humans and some bad humans," Legolas said, " Aragorn is good and so are many of the men we met on our quest to destroy the ring."

" But then why do you look down upon some?" Anya questioned.

" They are the reason my mother was killed," Legolas said softly. " You see, my mother was entertaining some guests who happened to be humans. They were in the garden when a group of orcs attacked them, the men fled, leaving my mother to die."

Anya unconsciously places her hand on Legolas's hand to confort him.

Legolas continued, " The men would have easily been able to fight off the orcs but they were afraid and so they fled."

" Then why does your father not despise humans?" Anya wondered.

" He does not know that that happened, I was watching as my mother was killed, but I was too afraid to tell Ada that the men had abandoned her."

" Oh," Anya said quietly.

Legolas moved closer to Anya, he wrapped his arm around his waist and then looked down at the ballroom. There, standing in the center of the large room was Lavanor. He no longer wore the leafy clothes but wore regular elvish clothes.

Legolas reached for his bow but Lavanor put up a hand.

" I come in peace!" He said loudly.

TBC


	6. Chapter six: Second Chances

**Author's note:**

 **Thank you to my fans and reviewers! Your input is great and I hope you're pleased with my story! Wow, I'm already on chapter six!**

Chapter six

Anya looked at Legolas and then back down at Lavanor.

" How do we know you're not lying?" Legolas asked Lavanor.

Lavanor started laughing, " Brother," he chuckled, " That was a mere spurt of anger."

" Yes," Legolas said, " And two elves died because of your so called spurt of anger."

" Take him at face value," Anya said to Legolas.

A horrified look crossed Legolas' face. Anya remembered seeing that look in the hobbit films many times.

" My closest friend died, Salabel," Legolas said dramatically, but it was true drama, "My own brother killed him. Do you think I can just forgive him?"

" Give him a second chance," Anya urged.

" Brother," Lavanor said loudly, "I am sorry that I killed Sildor, but I do not feel that anger towards anyone anymore."

Legolas looked at Lavanor with a face full of torment.

" Stay if you wish," he choked. With that, the elf princeling ran down the hall towards his chambers.

Anya began to go after her but Lavanor asked her to stop.

" What?" She asked, her fiery gaze meeting his soft eyes.

Lavanor ran delicately up the fancy stone steps to the balcony that Anya stood on. He lifted his hand to a potted plant on the railing and touched it.

" Cuin(alive)," Lavanor said softly.

That very moment the violet in the pot began to move around. It hopped out of the pot and jumped onto Lavanor's open hand.

" Open your hand, Salabel," Lavanor instructed.

Anya did so and the flower jumped into her palm.

" Hello," It said in a squeaky voice, "I'm a flower!"

Anya couldn't help laughing at the adorable creature who had a very cute face.

" What's your name?" Anya asked the flower.

" I don't have one, I guess," She it replied.

" I'll name you Violet!" Anya smiled.

When she looked up from the flower, Lavanor was nowhere to be seen so Anya went to her chambers. She set Violet on the floor and then went to Legolas' chambers. When she got there she knocked lightly on the door, there was no answer.

" Hello," She called, "Legolas?"

There was still no answer so Anya carefully opened the door and saw Legolas lying on his bed crying.

" Legolas," Anya exclaimed as she ran to him. " Why are you crying?"

" Because, Anya," Legolas sobbed, "My closest friend died, he was killed by my brother, my own brother."

Anya leaned forward and stroked Legolas's golden hair. Then she kissed his head and sat down on the bed next to him. Legolas looked into Anya's eyes and and placed his hand on top of her's. There was no need for words.

That evening Thranduil, Legolas, Lavanor, Anya and a handful of other guests sat down at the table to enjoy a lavish meal. Anya sat next to Legolas and ate in silence as Legolas and one of his friends carried out a lively conversation.

" When I shoot my bow," Legolas' friend Ivorion said, " I don't flail my arms about like you do, Legolas."

" I don't flail my arms!" Legolas laughed.

" Yes you do," Lavanor chuckled.

Ivorion shot Lavanor an evil look.

" You don't have a say in this conversation!" Legolas snapped.

A look of rejection crossed Lavanor's face and he stood up and left the room.

" Legolas," Thranduil said, "Why did you say that?"

" Ada," Legolas argued, " He killed my best friend."

He is your brother!" Thranduil shouted as he stood.

" Ada, I _hate_ him!" Legolas cried. He sprang from his seat and ran down the hall.

Anya watched him go and wondered if she should have gone after him. She stood to leave but Thranduil spoke up.

" Let him be," he urged.

" Fine," Anya said as she plopped back onto the chair she was sitting in.

Soon Ivorion and the other dinner guests left. Soon after Thranduil left and Anya was left alone. She sat for an hour after the servants had cleaned the table and blew out the lamps.

Anya was alone when she heard a soft noise, she turned around and saw an elf coming towards her in the dark. She turned back around hoping whoever it was would just leave when she felt arms wrap around her waist. It was Legolas. He sat down beside her and whispered into her ear, " Are you lonely, Melda(beloved)?"

" Not anymore," Anya replied.

TBC


	7. Chapter seven: I Can’t Hear You

It was the next morning. Anya layed lazily in her bed staring at the ceiling. The bright morning light streamed though the window lighting up anything in it's path and revealed many particles of dust. Anya sat up and brushed her hair away from her face with her fingers.

Just then there was a quiet knock at the door.

" Come in," Anya breathed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep for a brief moment.

When she awoke she saw Legolas staring down at her grinning.

" Good morning, Anya," He beamed.

" Are you unable to give a girl some sleep?" Anya pouted.

" I..forgive me, Melda (beloved)," Legolas said, his face falling.

" Did you fall for that?" Anya laughed as she got out of bed and stood in front of Legolas.

Anya didn't wait for Legolas to reply, "What's so exciting?" She asked.

" Ada has given be permission to take you on a tour of the forest," Legolas said.

" I am not one who delights in walking for hours," Anya said as she went to the dresser and began combing her dark brown hair.

" Not walking," Legolas smiled, " We will be riding!"

It was an hour later. After eating and going to the stables, Legolas and Anya had just mounted their horses. After riding for a few minutes, Legolas drew his horse to a stop and Anya did likewise. The two were stopped next to a beautiful waterfall that cascaded down into a clear pool of crystal blue water. The pool emptied into a small river that flowed away into the woods.

" That is where Ada proposed to Nana many years ago," Legolas said as he approached Anya who had dismounted her horse.

Anya smiled as Legolas pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She layed her head on his shoulder and they stood there in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Legolas began walking back to his horse and Anya followed. They rode through thick stands of trees until they came to an open field. Anya jumped off her horse but Legolas began rummaging through his saddle bag until he pulled out some food and wine. Anya's eyes grew wide with excitement, being the sixteen year old teenager she was, she could not drink alcohol until she was nineteen.

Legolas sat down on the grass and Anya did likewise. Legolas pulled out some goblets from a bag and poured wine into them.

" Here," He said as he handed the silver chalice to Anya.

She brought her nose to the edge of he cup and sniffed. The smell was very strong and almost bitter but there was a hint of sweetness. She tilted the goblet upwards and drank some of the wine. When she tasted the red drink she almost spat it out, it tasted nothing like she expected. It was very bitter and there was a grip in the back of her mouth.

" I see you have never tasted wine before," Legolas laughed.

" It isn't what I expected," She smiled as she dared to take another sip.

The two sat in the meadow for an hour chatting and laughing like they had known each other for their entire lives.

It was after sunset when they returned to the palace. They walked in the doors to see an extravagant party going on. At the center of the party was Lavanor. Two elvish maidens were following him around, clinging onto him and squealing whenever he said anything.

" What is going on here," Legolas demanded when he got to the middle of the crowd.

" Your brother is currently the most popular elf in all of Arda!" One of the maidens squealed.

" And he loves me more than he loves you," The other said.

They started fighting and Legolas went up to his brother.

" What is going on here?" Legolas asked.

" When I am king, brother," Lavanor mumbled, " I will hold parties as grand as this every night!"

"You are drunk, Lavanor," Legolas sighed, "Where is Ada?"

" Oh, he had to go to Rivendell, he said he would be back next week," Lavanor stuttered as he stumbled awkwardly across the room to the throne.

" Elves of Mirkwood," Lavanor said drunkenly, " Who is the best elf ever?"

" You!" The crowd cheered.

" What did you say?" Lavanor giggled.

" You!" The crowd said, even louder this time.

" I can't hear yooouuuu!" Lavanor yelled.

" You!" The crowd screamed.

" I still can't hear yooouuu!"

" That's quiet enough, Lavanor!" Legolas shouted over the noise of the crowd.

" Huh, huh," Laughed Lavanor before he passed out.

Nindor the healer ran to Lavanor and checked if he was alright, he was. The healers took the older prince away and the party began to die down.

As Legolas stood thinking he realized he didn't know where Anya went. He began asking different servants but they all had the same reply, no. Half an hour later, Legolas was walking towards his bedroom when he noticed Anya sitting at a window seat moping.

" What's wrong, Melda (beloved)?" Legolas inquired.

" Everything bad that has happened since I came here has been my fault," Anya pouted.

" No," Legolas said as he layed his hand on her's, " It was Lavanor's own fault that he fell for you and became angry when you told him you didn't love him."

" Really?"

" Yes," Legolas said softly, " Besides, usually when one is angry they are actually concealing their sadness."

"Hannon le (Thank you)," Anya breathed as she leaned against Legolas' shoulder and layed her sweet and weary head to rest.

As Legolas sat there with Anya sleeping on his shoulder he realized how happy he was to have a girlfriend.

TBC

 **Author's note:**

 **Congratulations if you noticed the reference to Into the West, the song at the end of The Return of the King! And as always, please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter eight: What Must Be Done

Anya stood on her balcony the next afternoon when there was an urgent tap at her door. She ran to open it and was greeted by Legolas. He wore a worried expression that dampened his usually peaceful countenance.

" What has happened?" Anya cried, noticing a faint trace of blood on the prince's cheek.

" It is Lavanor," Legolas said, his breathing slowing, " He has turned against us, I knew he was not to be trusted."

" What will be done?" Anya asked.

" We have no solution, he turned the ropes we used alive and used them to conceal his escape."

" Are you alright?" Was Anya's second question.

" I.." Legolas gasped and at that moment Anya noticed the large tear in his shirt and a painful looking wound.

" You are not alright," Anya said. Instantly she began leading the injured prince towards the infirmary.

When they arrived Nindor was already helping an wounded soldier who was evidently injured in the fight against Lavanor as well.

" Nindor," Anya said quickly, " Legolas is wounded.

The healer spun around, a grave frown was plastered on his brow.

" If I leave this soldier he will die," Nindor grumbled, " You must help Legolas yourself, I will guide you."

Anya set her jaw, she promised in her heart that she would try to heal Legolas.

"First, what are his injuries?" Nindor asked.

" A small cut on his cheek and a large wound on his side."

Legolas began to grow pale and Anya led him to a bed and helped him into it.

" Lie still," she ordered.

Just at that moment another healer ran into the room and saw the injured prince. He ran over to Legolas and began cleaning his wound.

All the while Anya stood by watching as the healer removed Legolas' shirt and began to try and stop the bleeding. At that moment Anya felt sick and had to look away from Legolas. She looked over to where Nindor was cleaning the soldier's wound and it sickened her even more so she looked back to Legolas. The sight of blood was too much for the sixteen year old and so she fainted right there.

When Anya came to She was lying on the floor. The other healer, Camaenor, was trying to talk to Anya while pressing a cloth against Legolas' side.

" Salabel," He said, his voice so strained you could cut it with a knife, " I need your help."

Anya jumped up as fast as her semi conscious self would allow.

" Hold this bandage," Camaernor ordered, motioning to a bandage already soaked with blood.

Anya swallowed hard and pressed her hands against the gauze, stopping the blood. In the meantime Camaernor was quickly mixing something at a nearby table. He carried the mixture over to where Legolas lay and motioned for Anya to step aside, she did.

Camaernor carefully peeled off Legolas' bandage and put it aside. Then he picked up a fresh cloth and put some of the mixture he had made onto it. Anya watched through half closed eyes as Camaernor pressed the clean cloth on the wound.

At last Camaernor wrapped a crisp white bandage around Legolas' wound and he stepped back.

" I gave him something to help him rest," The healer told Anya, " He should sleep for a while."

Camaernor left the room and left Anya alone with sleeping Legolas.

The sixteen year old made it out onto the patio and stood in the cool autumn sun, soaking up the small amount of heat. She heard footsteps approaching the doorway and turned around to face Thranduil.

" Your majesty, I thought you were in Rivendell," Anya breathed.

" I was on the road when they told me Legolas was injured," The king said as he walked towards his sleeping son and tilted his head as if breathing into something.

" Camaernor gave him something to help him sleep, it would be wise to let him rest," Anya informed the king.

" Yes, I know my healer well enough to know that is what he would do," Thranduil said.

Anya made her way towards the door and quietly slipped out into the hall. When she was far enough from the door she heaved a sigh, backed against the wall and slid to the floor.

After sitting on the floor for a few minutes, Anya stood and went to her chambers. When she opened the door she saw Aithwen sitting on the bed.

" Aithwen!" Anya cried and she ran towards her friend and hugged her.

" Salabel, how is the prince?" Aithwen inquired.

" He is sleeping," Anya sighed as she sat at her vanity and began combing her long brunette hair.

" I heard Prince Lavanor turned against us," Aithwen said.

Anya nodded and began pacing the floor, intent on finding a way to stop Lavanor. She froze for a moment and then it struck her.

" I know what must be done," Anya said.

TBC


	9. Chapter nine: An Audience With the King

All the next day Anya couldn't eat and Thranduil began to worry for her. At last he confronted her.

" What is troubling you?" He asked after dinner that evening.

" Nothing," Anya replied. Then she sighed.

Throughout the whole course of dinner the sixteen year old only managed to swallow two bites.

Thranduil shook his head, " Something is bothering you," He sighed.

Anya stood up and left the room. She knew something was bothering her, but she did not want to reveal it until she had to.

She crept down the dark hallway until she came to Legolas' bedroom. The prince was still recovering from the day before but had been moved to his chambers. Anya gently turned the door handle and pushed the door open. She could see Legolas sleeping on the bed and a cold shaft of moonlight falling onto his sleeping form.

She crept over to where the prince slept and layed her hand on his. She knew she was not supposed to be in here but she had to see him. Anya kissed Legolas' hand and then stood and walked over to one of the windows. She gazed thoughtfully out into the garden below until she heard footsteps. It was Nindor coming to check on Legolas. Anya quickly ducked out onto the patio and hid behind some thick shrubbery.

She sat there for what felt like hours but was really minutes. Finally Anya heard Nindor leave the room softly close the door behind him and so she silently crept back into Legolas' bedroom. She looked at the sleeping prince for a moment and treasured it. He slept with a slight smile on his face and looked very peaceful. Anya sighed and before she realized it Legolas was looking at her.

" Salabel?" He said weakly.

" Go back to sleep, Melda (beloved)," Anya whispered.

Legolas nodded ever so slightly and closed his eyes. Anya walked to the door but stopped when she heard Legolas calling her.

" Salabel," He said.

" Yes."

" Something is troubling you, do not let it keep you awake," Legolas said softly.

" I will not," Anya said gently as she walked through the doorway and closed the door behind her.

Anya did not keep her promise to Legolas. She layed in bed all night tossing and turning, desperately searching her mind for any other solution, but she could not think of any. When dawn broke the next morning Anya got out of bed, dressed and went to Thranduil, he needed to know what must be done.

Anya found the king speaking with a servant in the throne room. She approached him quietly and stood there until the servant had left. Thranduil began to descend his throne and saw Anya there.

" Have you come to tell me what has been bothering you?" He asked.

" Also that," Anya answered, not looking at Thranduil.

" What else?"

" When you found me in the woods I told you I was from Rivendell but I am not," Anya said, " I'm not actually from Middle Earth at all."

" What?" Thranduil gasped, " Then you are from the undying lands?"

" No," Anya sighed, trying to think how she could explain to Thranduil where she was from.

" Where I come from you are a fictional character, we live in a very modern world that you could not begin to understand. Middle Earth is all part of a franchise called Lord of the Rings. There are fangirls everywhere who would give anything to meet Legolas."

Thranduil nodded, " Continue," He ordered.

" There are actors who look like you and Legolas," Anya said.

She reached into he pocket of her dress and pulled out her phone.

" Here you might have drawings of people but where I come from all we have to do is touch a button and there is instantly a picture."

Thranduil nodded.

" I fell into your world through a portal and I think that portal is the key to ridding Lavanor of his powers," Anya sighed at this point because she knew what the consequences would be, " If the portal were to be destroyed Lavanor would lose his powers."

" If the portal is destroyed than you will be stuck here, away from your life," Thranduil reasoned.

" Yes," Anya said, " I am going to jump through the portal, back to earth, before you destroy it."

" Than you will leave us?" Thranduil asked.

" Yes," Anya sighed. She stood and walked away and then turned back around.

" Thank you for not freaking out," Anya smiled.

" I didn't," Thranduil said, " But Legolas surely will."

TBC


End file.
